Late Night
by Snowqueen0122
Summary: Gogo decides to stay late at the lab, but something unexpected happens


It was after midnight and everyone else has already gone home. Everyone except a speed queen. Gogo angrily crumpled the piece of paper and threw it into the ever growing pile of paper balls. She has her earbuds playing so loud that she didn't hear someone come into the lab and approach her station. She groaned and put her head on her desk. The person behind her softly laughs and gets even closer the the frustrated girl. She lifts her head, runs her fingers through her hair, and takes a deep breath.

"All right, Gogo. Woman up." The girl tells herself as she continues to write on her blue print. After about three straight minutes of writing, Gogo pulls out her earbuds, puts down her pencil to rest her wrist that was starting to cramp and the shadow takes this time to get closer to the girl. The person clears their throat then laughs at Gogo reaction. She falls out of her chair and falls on her back. She glares at the person who caused her heart to stop.

"Hey Gogo." Tadashi says as he offers her his hand.

"What was the reason for almost giving me a heart attack?" She asks as she takes his hand and he pulls her to her feet.

"I only came in because I forgot something in my station, but when I was walking back to my bike I saw the light on in here and I thought I would come in here to turn off the light. Why are you here so late? It's almost 1:30 in the morning." Tadashi asks her as he leans against her desk.

"I couldn't sleep and I really need to finish this bike, but it's refusing to work with me and wow I need some sleep." Gogo says as she runs her fingers through her hair.

"Maybe you should give this thing a break and go home to get some sleep." Tadashi suggests as he looks her dead in her eyes.

"I probably should but we both know I won't." Gogo says.

"Worth a shot." Tadashi laughed at how determined she is to get the bike working.

"It's late and you should probably get because from the way you talk about Hiro, he's most likely in a bot fight." Tadashi smiles at how well she knows Hiro's personality.

"Hiro won't be in any bot fight tonight." Tadashi smiles proudly.

"Why not?" Gogo asks figuring that she already knows the answer.

"I lock him in the closet." Gogo chuckles at the brothers relationship. Realization hits her like a bus. She walks over to her filing cabinet, pulls out the top section, and pulls out a packet. She walks back over to Tadashi and hands him the packet.

"Here are the rest of those medical procedures you wanted for Baymax." Tadashi smiles at the fact that she was able to get this much done in a short amount of time.

"Thanks. It's so nice to have a friend that minor in medicine." Tadashi smiles at her.

"What would you do without me?" Gogo asks as she walks over to her computer.

" I would be a complete wreck." Tadashi tells her. " Hey, I have a question for you." He rubs the back of his neck nervously. She turns around with a smirk on her face. " We have been friends for a really long time and honestly you are one of my best friends and I don't want things to become awkward, because if things were awkward I honestly don't know what I would do if I couldn't talk to you like we do now…" Gogo cut him off by walking over to him, grabbing the collar of his blazer, and pulling him down so his lips met hers. It took Tadashi a second to process what was happening but once it set in, he kissed back. They stayed like that for about a minute. After breaking the kiss, Tadashi leans his forehead against Gogo's. Tadashi was grinning like an idiot and blushing, while Gogo was calm and collected.

"What you were trying to say was that you like me and you wanted to know if I would go out with you." Gogo snatches his hat from his head and puts it on hers. "The answer is yes, by the way." She turns around and walks back over to her computer and gets back to working on her bike. Tadashi notices that she is standing up and so he takes this as a moment to be romantic. He walks over to her, wraps his arms around her waist and rests his head on her shoulder. "What'cha doing?" She asks amused by his actions. He doesn't answer. He gently brushes the hair off of her neck to expose the skin. "I'm trying to work, Hamada." He chuckles at the fact that she stills call him by his last name. Tadashi leans down and starts to kiss her neck in attempts to pry her away from her computer. "I really need to get this done." Gogo starts to melt into the kisses he was leaving on her neck. "You know what? I can finish this later." Gogo turns around in his grasp and Tadashi leans down and catches her lips with his. He arms snake around his neck and her fingers tangle themselves in his hair. He pulls her closer to him and deepens the kiss. He backs her up to the wall and gently presses against her. His lips leave hers and he makes a trail of kisses across her jawline and down her neck. "You know something, Hamada?" Gogo asks him.

"What?" He asks as he stares at her eyes.

"This is the only time I've ever enjoyed a late night here." They both start laughing. Gogo pulls him down and they start kissing again. While the first two were soft and magical, this one was full of passion and desire. Neither of them even care when they stayed there all night. When everyone got there, they were confused on why both Gogo and Tadashi's bikes were in front.

"Hey Gogo." Honey Lemon says as she sits on Gogo's desk.

"Hey." Gogo yawns and stretches.

"You didn't go home last night, did you?" Honey says as she shakes her head at her friend.

"Nope." Gogo says. Both of the girls laugh and talk.

"What time did Tadashi get here?" Honey asks curious.

"Like an hour ago. Why?" Gogo starts to worry.

"Usually I'm here before him." Honey says.

"He said he forgot his blue prints so he came in early to make up for the lost time." Gogo half-lies through her teeth.

"Ok. Well I'm going to work." Honey jumps off the desk and heads for her station.

"Nice save." Tadashi says as he leans against the desk. She laughs at him and everyone goes back to work. After that Tadashi and Gogo started dating and they eventually got married. It all started with one late night.


End file.
